Forgive Me
by Crazy4Animation
Summary: Kyoko shuts Ren off for lying to her. Ren feels devastated and helpless but Kuon confidently takes control and comes with a different idea to regain her forgiveness. Fluffy one-shot. Slightly AU


**Disclaimer:** **I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. There can be a touch of AU in it but not much.  
**

 **Summary: Kyoko shuts Ren off for lying to her. Ren feels devastated and helpless but Kuon confidently takes control and comes with a different idea to regain her forgiveness.**

 **This is just a one-shot. Please enjoy and share your opinion about it. Thank you so much. I hope you'd like it.**

 **Please enjoy**

* * *

 **Forgive Me  
**

* * *

It'd been 2 months since he'd seen her but to him, it felt like eternity. Ren was devastated. He didn't know what he could do to regain her forgiveness. She'd totally discarded him out of her life. He regretted everything but there was nothing he could do to bring things back to normal between them. He knew she was really mad at him and it was his fault to begin with. He'd tried his best to look normal but despite of using all of his professionalism, he terribly failed. His did whatever he was supposed to do like a mechanical robot and finished all of his jobs perfectly but despite of his calm and composed facade, the man was completely distraught. His heart was aching to catch a glimpse of his beloved. His routine life refused to move on without her by his side but the girl in question was nowhere to be found.

It was a happy day for Ren because Kyoko had come to pay him a visit and to fix him a nice meal also. Everything was perfect for him but suddenly, fate decided to abandon him and turned its back on him, leaving him behind mortified.

During the cal, his phone accidentally went on loud speaker mode and Kyoko overheard him talking to Kuu, she heard her father in name calling her mentor Ren Tsuruga his own son Hizuri Kuon. Ren was so caught up in that joyous moment of spending some time together with her after a long time that he didn't even notice her standing at the doorway when she was supposed to be preparing dinner in the Kitchen.

Being as wise as ever, she instantly put two and two together and it took her less than a second to connect him with Corn, her childhood fairy prince.

It really proved to be a bolt out of the blue because, without sparing him a second glance, she stormed out of his apartment in tears and rage and never returned ever since that day. She started avoiding him at work. Whenever he tired to approach her, she managed to make lame excuses to walk away from him as decently as she could. He tried calling her but his calls, his texts, his voicemails were never returned. He paid a visit at Daruma-ya but Taisho dismissed him telling him that she wasn't available. Whenever he tried to look for him in LoveMe section, he never found her there and her absence was killing him.

He could imagine her reprimanding him for hiding his Corn identity. He missed her glistening appearance around him but there was nothing he could do when she wasn't ready to open her heart and let him in. She wasn't ready to listen to him and he couldn't bring himself to blame her for such aggressive attitude. She was definitely giving him cold-shoulder. For a man who never cried, Ren's eyes became precariously wet.

Ren walked towards LoveMe section in daze. He was tired. He just wanted to see her again but it felt like she'd disappeared from his life. He was eager to be with her again and explain everything before she actually moved out of his life cutting ties with him entirely. He couldn't afford losing her to someone else. He could stand the thought of retiring as an actor if it cost him to have her in his life again but he couldn't bring himself to think about living a life without her existence in it.

He flipped open his phone and tried her number again but disappointment was awaiting him yet again.

 _The number you are trying to call is currently powered off. Please try later._

His heart skipped a beat. How could she turn off her phone during working hours? She was a professional actress but then he understood, it was another excuse to avoid him. She was purposely pushing him away because she thought he was a play boy and a fraud. His stomach lurched sourly as he thought about the possibility of her loving another man. It felt like a nightmare.

He kept trying her number to no avail. Feeling defeated, he hung up after 20 minutes of constant trial.

A long sigh escaped his lips as a tired feeling began to set in. Dejected, he pulled open the door of Love Me locker room, hoping to find her there but his lifted hopes instantly went down when he found Kotonami Kanae instead of his secret love lady.

He walked in to try and fetch some info about Kyoko but as soon as Kanae saw him, she shot him a piercing glare, causing him to stop dead in his track.

"You should knock first before barging in like a perverted thief." her cold voice rang into his ears.

Clearing his throat in embarrassment, he quickly muttered his apology for intruding her privacy but Kanae's mood remained as rude and rough as it was before.

"Ano, Kotonami-san, do you know anything about Kyo- I mean Mogami-san?" He asked her hesitating but regretted it later when she gave him a fierce look yet again. It was totally a bad idea to disturb her right now. She had a foul mood and looked like a starving, wounded lioness whereas he felt himself a deer being caught under her paw.

Something was definitely wrong and he could already feel it.

"I…." Ren gathered the words in his mind as he encouraged himself to speak and moved closer to her but when she closed her locker with a loud bang and turned to face him fully, he flinched away from her.

"She's not here Tsuruga-san." She declared tonelessly crossing her arms, sending chills of fright down his spine.

"I… just wanted to talk to her."

Kanae's temper flared as rage was rapidly boiling the blood in her veins.

Ren caught the glimpse of hatred in her eyes and froze in his place when she roared at him unexpectedly through gritted teeth and murderous glare.

"Mo! You really are something to keep messing with her when you already have your own girl. I respected you a lot. I thought you were bit different but you really are like other guys who love to play with heart and emotions of girls. You really are nothing but a play boy." She accused him with endless fury and disgust in her eyes.

This statement caught him off guard and his stunned eyes shot up to meet her angered ones.

"W-What do you mean?" he stuttered but it only fueled her detest for him.

 _I thought Kyoko was angry with me because I hid my real identity but I didn't expect anything like that. Where did that come from?  
_

"Mo! Seriously! I'm talking about Morizumi Kimiko. Don't play dumb. Kyoko knows everything so drop it already and leave her alone for good. You don't befit her. I don't know what else happened between you two but you've caused her more than enough tears and sufferings. I won't let you near her again. I hate love but I hate seeing tears in Kyoko's eyes. She loved you. You knew it somehow didn't you? You figured it out right? But you still chose to play with her feelings. I thought you were a real man but you're nothing but a coward. You played with her like Fuwa did. You are the same"

Ren's heart raced furiously. It thumbed so painfully that he felt it would just rip his chest apart to jump out.

 _Kyoko loves me? She thinks I love that Kimiko girl? Now I get it why she's avoiding me._

Kanae took advantage of his momentary distraction and pushed passed him to get out of the room when he grabbed her arm and spun her around, shaking her shoulders violently.

"Kotonami-san, please, it's a misunderstanding. Please help me. I need to talk to her just once. Give me your phone. Please help me. I love her only. It's a misunderstanding. Morizumi-san made up a lie. It wasn't like that. I don't have anything to do with her. Please believe me" Ren pleaded now eager to communicate with Kyoko.

"Mo! Don't you dare come any closer! I don't trust you." she spat at him as she pushed him away.

Ren shrank back from her in fear. She was glaring daggers at him.

"I'm sorry but it's true Kotonami-san. I swear. I am not playing with her. I can't do such awful thing to her. I know how it feels to be hurt so I can never even think of hurting her. She's angry with me about something and I need to make things up to her. I need to reassure her that I am sincere and regain her forgiveness. Please…" his voice began to crack out.

Kanae sighed heavily. She knew she was doing it because Kyoko had asked her to dismiss him whenever he came looking or asking for her. She knew she'd lie happily for her but she also wanted to see her happy and Ren was her happiness. Kyoko was madly in love with Ren and she knew it. It was impossible for her best friend to just forget about Ren and move on so both of them needed to talk things out to clear their misunderstandings and mend their relationship.

"Okay, I'll call her but I need guarantee that you won't hurt her ever again or else I'd chop your head. " She told him as she met his restless gaze.

"I promise with my life Kotonami-san. I won't give you any chance to complain" His eyes spoke nothing but sincerity.

* * *

Kyoko's heart skipped a beat when she caught the sight of Ren's face. He was pacing here and there lost in thoughts. Suddenly, his eyes fell on her and his breath hitched.

Kyoko's heart dropped. _"It was a bad idea to come. I don't have the courage to face him yet."_

She was glad there was luckily no one around or else she'd probably be making a scene. The best idea was just to walk away and get out of his sight quietly so she made her way out the LME hall, trying to shield her face behind her hand but it was already too late.

"Kyoko…?" Ren wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or what but it had to be Kyoko who was trying to make a silent escape from him again.

In an instant, he made a mad dash out and caught her in the middle before she could get a chance to escape from him.

"Wait… Kyoko… don't run away from me anymore, please I beg of you" he caught her wrist and spun her around to face him but she averted her gaze.

"Give me a chance to explain" he begged but was ignored by her again.

She pushed him away with her hands against his chest. "You are a liar. I don't want to hear anything"

He stood calm, gazing down at her and pulled her close, ignoring her protests. "I didn't lie purposely Kyoko. I had my reasons. I can't even think of hurting you. Please believe me. Forgive me please."

Fear had been a calming factor for her to go on but now, anger was quickly winning out. "Are you crazy? You think I'd just forgive you for playing with me? I thought you were sincere when you'd been laughing at me the entire time. You hid the truth and lied to me in Guam. You tricked me. You played with me. I won't forgive you. "

Ren's heart drowned in despair. "I am sorry" he closed his eyes.

What could he say? Nothing he could say would be enough to mend her broken heart. He knew Corn meant so much to her. He was her fairy prince whom she admired a lot and always looked up to. He was closed to her heart. He could understand her anger. Her reaction was natural but it still crushed him.

 _"If you can't handle it then let me take over. I'll handle this situation in my own way. I love her more than you do." Kuon offered but Ren declined it away, locking him deep inside._

 _"You are being a coward, sissy boy. Let me handle it like a man. I know lots of ways to gain her forgiveness. I won't hurt her. I love her." The voice spoke again but Ren brushed it off._

Her small frail fists started hitting his hard chest pulling him out of his turmoil. He didn't even bother to stop her and surrendered himself willingly.

"You thought since you are so great, you would just lie to me and I'd forgive you for messing with me." Tears of frustration filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He kept repeating with remorse-filled tone.

"Just a sorry isn't enough. Corn meant the world to me and you just made him a laughing memory. You knew everything the entire time but you didn't utter a single word and kept playing oblivious. Tell me was it fun to laugh at me behind my back? I hate you. I hate you so much!" Tears soaked her face and she could barely lift her fists as she kept hitting his chest weakly. "How can you simply just state your sorry to me?" She laid her head against his chest feeling defeated and cried desperately. His arms wrapped around her on impulse to hold her tightly as world around him completely disappeared except the woman in his arms.

"How could you do this to me? You knew Corn was my life. I was dying to see him again. I thought he was no more. I felt devastated and yet you fed me with your constant lie. You could have just told me. I thought Corn loved me but…" dam of her restraint broke and she cried her eyes out, hiding her face in his chest as one of her hands clenched his shirt for support.

Despite of her struggling against him, he held her tightly. "I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you back then. I wanted to tell you everything, believe me but I couldn't. It was impossible for me to tell you without revealing myself. My past is dark and I couldn't bring myself to reveal anything. I wish there was a way to take back the pain I've caused you. I've been a total failure Kyoko but I love you. I love you so damn much that it hurts. I have tried my entire life to get over you but I don't think it's possible. You've crushed the chambers of my guarded heart. I could never take you out of my head."

Fresh pool of tears streamed down her face followed by another one as she pulled away to look into his sincere eyes. She couldn't believe what she heard. Wasn't he in love with Morizumi Kimiko then why was he playing with her emotions again?

"Don't joke with me anymore. That's enough. You can't possibly love someone like me when you already have someone else in your heart. No more lies please. It's impossible. I am your kohai. You can't possibly love me..."

Kuon was losing control. He was beyond annoyed. Ren was taking too much time. Kuon's heart was bursting to envelope the girl of his dreams into his arms.

Kyoko tried to break herself free from his tight grasp and push him away but instead, he pulled her into a kiss. "I love you only. There's no one else in my heart. Believe me, I've never loved anyone except you throughout my life. You are my first love and you will be my last." he confessed against her lips.

Her heart jumped into her stomach.

Kyoko tried to fight back at first. She wanted to kick him away from her but his voice was so soft. It held sincerity. She wanted to punch him so badly and never look back at him but she wasn't over him. She loved him. No matter what, she still loved him. He was her first true love. She was as mad as wounded wild bull but her heart was still beating for him.

Kyoko was dizzy and her legs almost gave out when he pulled away "Tell me you forgive me." Kuon fully surfaced, taking over Ren, shedding away the fake mask of good-for-nothing- professionalism as he let her witness the genuine side of him.

"No" Kyoko shot back, feeling flamed at his unexpected assault. Her cheeks turned hot with embarrassment.

He kissed her again; this time longer and deeper, leaving her out of breath before pulling away. "Forgive me" he mumbled again.

"No" she whispered back, annoyed. What was he thinking bossing her around? They were in LME building. What if someone saw them and took the wrong idea? It could have turned into a messy scandal but the man before her didn't seem to care. He seemed senseless but not in a wrong way. His eyes held gentleness for her and Emperor of the Night was grinning down at her.

It was as if she was the only one his eyes could see at that moment and it was true. Nothing else around him mattered any longer. Kuon didn't care if he had company. The only thing that mattered was the woman in his arms and the feel of her lips pressed against his.

He cupped her cheeks and showered her face with soft kissing, mumbling a soft 'forgive me' with each landed kiss.

"No" she let out again being just as stubborn as him.

He kissed down her neck breathing his repeated apology 'tell me you forgive me' which sounded more like a command than request.

The sound of someone coughing behind them brought them back to reality and the world of their illusion faded away.

They were in the middle of LME hall, their WORKPLACE. They jumped apart, extremely embarrassed and red from head to toe as their heads shot up to see Kotonami Kanae and Ren's manager Yashiro Yukihito looking at them quite amused.

Yashiro wasn't in state of speaking. He stood there frozen in place, taking in the scene that he'd just witnessed. His mouth was opening and closing but words weren't coming out. He was too stunned to utter a single word.

 _"R-Ren… k-kissing M-Mogami-san in the middle of the…. No way! This is the greatest news ever!"_ His brain couldn't process although he was dying to squeal out his joy.

"I was waiting for a show to happen right in front of my eyes. You two are lucky enough that there was no one around except us or else your little scene here would have caught the front page of magazines the next day" Kanae said confronting the couple in front of her.

Kuon scratched the back of his head, slipping into the facade of Tsuruga Ren again while Kyoko hid herself behind him feeling embarrassed for being caught red handed in the middle of her make out with none other than her mentor.

"You two are perverts to spy on us like that." Ren hissed at the interrupters. He was pissed. Kuon was pissed at them for ruining his lovey-dovey moment.

Recovering from his shock, Yashiro attacked "You were assaulting her right here in the hall and you dare to call us perverts Ren? Now I know where you took off all of a sudden abandoning me behind to search for you crazily" Yashiro glared at his charge for his stupidity.

Kyoko's face dug deeper into Ren's back.

"Well, do you mind leaving us alone? I need to talk to her"

Yashiro was jaw-dropped. "You weren't talking to her. You looked like you were going to eat her away!"

Kyoko's face was hot. She was all crimson as red as tomato. How could she do such a thing? She was modest Japanese woman. She was supposed to be furious at him and yet she let him play with her again.

She emerged from behind him and tried to disappear from the scene but Ren didn't let her. He caught her arm before she could bow down to them and flee.

"Well, guys, do you mind leaving us alone for a while? I'll catch up to you later. I'll talk to you later Yashiro, just clear my schedule for the day." Ren said softly.

Yashiro and Kanae stared at each other in awe. This man was really stupid. It was useless to talk some senses into Ren right now. He had some business to attend to and there was no way he'd listen to them now.

"You looked like you were just seconds away from taking her in the hall and now you want privacy? Get a room or go somewhere more private if you are going to talk things out that way" Kanae huffed at him and walked away with his thunder-struck manager to give the couple some time alone.

When they were out of sight, Kuon turned back to the red-faced woman before him.

"Now, where were we Kyo-ko-chan?" he smirked at her as he pulled her closer and leaned forward to catch her lips again but before his lips could touch hers, a hand blocked his access.

"I'm mad at you. I'm not going to forgive you that easily. You hurt me a lot" she swirled herself out of his hold and started walking away but he wasn't letting go. He followed and scooped her up in his arms.

"Let go! Put me down! It's workplace, not your home Tsuruga-san! We have work to do!"

"Work can wait, I have more important matter to take care of first. You are more important than work. I can have anything I want but I can't have another Kyoko" he told her ignoring her kicks in the air to break herself free but instead of letting go, he lifted her over one shoulder like a sack of potato.

 _"Work doesn't matter to the great professional Ren Tsuruga?" Kyoko thought to herself in shock._

"Hey, where are you taking me? I'm still mad at you, you know! You can't just do this to me Tsuruga-san, it's embracing. Don't create a scene here." she yelled at his back but Kuon didn't pay attention and kept walking.

"Don't worry. I'm taking you somewhere more private. We have a lot to talk about. You'll forgive me eventually till dawn, if not then I'll just clear my schedule and take the next day off as well just to gain your forgiveness and you know very well how..." His tone was mischievous and Kyoko involuntary shuddered.

She struggled and tried to twist her way out of his tight grasp but his strong arm around her held her in place, making her efforts futile.

"Tsuruga-san, put me down!" she yelped again but he laughed in response.

"I'll Kyo-ko-chan, as soon as we reach home and I get you all to myself…." He said huskily.

* * *

 **That's it. It was just one-shot. I'll leave the rest to your imagination :) I think you got the idea of him gaining her forgiveness lol :D I hope you'd like the chapter. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for being so kind and considerate. I'm forever grateful for the endless support. Love you all XD E My classes are going to start soon so I'd be supper busy. I just wanted to post something before getting busy. I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
**

 **Take Care**

 **See you soon again**


End file.
